Marlene
by BookFanGirlcatb
Summary: This is Marlene's POV of Divergent. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my second attempt at a Marlene fanfic, the first didn't went that well so please review and tell me what you think.**

* * *

It's the day. The day I've feared for a long time. I shouldn't be afraid. I'm from Dauntless we aren't afraid but I am, I'm a coward. While I lay in bed I look at the ceiling and make a evaluation of my life. I get to a conclusion, my life sucks. I don't like to complain but let's face it, my mom got knocked up when she was seventeen, my dad is nowhere to be found and now, well now I'm a sixteen year-old coward afraid of a stupid test. The only normal good thing about my life is my friends, Uriah and Lynn.

"Marlene, get up!" my mom yells "The test is today".

I get up, get dressed and go meet Uriah and Lynn at his house. We do this pretty much every day, we meet at Uriah's and go to school on the train.

I get there and knock on the door. Uriah's brother Zeke opens the door.

"Hi, Marlene! Nervous for the test?"

"Nervous, don't know what that is" I'm a pretty good liar, I mean so far I've lied to my mom, my stepdad, my half sister and Zeke and they all believed it.

"Good!" he smiles "Uriah! Marlene is here"

I get in and go upstairs to his room. I open the door and Lynn is already there.

"Hi"

"Hey"

"Seriously, Uriah?" I ask.

"What?" he asks.

"Well me and Lynn are girls and you take more time than us combined to get ready"

"Not everyone wakes up looking good like you two"

"I know I always look good but that's not an excuse to take so long to get ready" I say.

"I can't really win a fight you can I"

"No you can't"

After this conversation we head to the train we wait and jump.

* * *

**So thanks for reading please please please please review and/or favorite and/or follow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update! Hope you like it. Please review.**

* * *

We jump out of the train and land next to the place where the tests are going to take place. We walk in and sit in the cafeteria. This is the thing I love about Dauntless: freedom. We can do whatever we want, scream, talk…

"So what do you think you'll get?" Uriah asks.

"Don't know. I hope its Dauntless though."

"Hey, you're Dauntless in and out. Like me and Lynn" I nod. He really believes in me. He has faith in what I am and what I could be. I hear my name being called.

"Good luck" Uriah says

"She doesn't need luck" Lynn declares. My best friends are awesome.

I get up and walk in a room with a big chair in the middle. I see a woman with her hair in a bun, all dressed in grey. Abnegation, I think. I don't think I could be in abnegation I mean I'm selfless but they are really quiet and don't speak out loud like Dauntless.

"Hi my name is Natalie Prior. What's yours?"

"Marlene"

"Well, Marlene sit" I do. "These electrodes are connecting your mind to the machine" She says as she places the electrodes on me. "Drink this" And I do.

When I realize there is a trade with a knife and cheese in them.

"CHOOSE ONE" a voice says.

I choose the knife. Then a dog appears. Oh shit! They want me to kill the dog I can't kill a dog I mean poor thing. I'm such a coward if I was Dauntless I'd kill it instantaneily. So I just stop and sit and hope he doesn't kill me. And he doesn't. Then a girl appears running and the dog chases her. I throw myself in front of the girl. After that a man appears.

"Do you know this man?" he asks

"No, I don't" I say politely

"If you did you could save me?"

I try not to say the words put I have pity of the poor man. "Yes I do know him"

When I realize the simulation is over and I'm in the room again.

"Congratulations Marlene" Natalie says "You're Abnegation"

* * *

**I'm sorry for any typos but I'm Portuguese. So thanks you to everyone that read the story and favorited and followed thank you. Please review and tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while but it has hard for me to find time do work on this fic, but your reviews made me so happy that I realized was creating something awesome that I had to find time to do it.**

* * *

Oh shit! How did I, Marlene, end up by being a stiff. I thought I wasn't going to be Dauntless but I never thought I was Abnegation, I never thought I was a stiff. I leave the room and head back to cafeteria. I don't see Lynn but I see Uriah I put on a smile a walk up to him.

"Hi! So how did your test go" I say. I look to him he looks worried; like something about that test is going to have I'm killed. But he changes expression as he notices I'm noticing it.

"Awesome" he says "And yours?"

"Fine" I lie. I could never be Candor I lie all the time, couldn't be always honest. "Where is Lynn?"

"She is still in there"

"We should wait for her" I say. He nods. "Why where you so worried about your test?"

"I wasn't" he lies.

"Uriah, I have known you for 16 years, I know when you are lying."

"I'm not" he lies again.

"Okay, suit your self" I say. If he doesn't want to talk about it he won't I know Uriah, he only talk about some things when he wants.

We see Lynn coming out of a room. She walk towards us.

"Dauntless" she screams

I look at both of my friends they are so dauntless. I'm not.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I simply can't write long chapters. So this story is going to take a while to finish but I want to say that some chapters will be written in Uriah's POV and there will be some UriahxMarlene. Thanks for reviewing and giving me the strength to keep writing and please review and favorite and/or follow. **


End file.
